Living under the sun: Teresa Clearwater
by KlovesJ09
Summary: Teresa Clearwater is the ideal daughter and sister. Always eager to help others and model student. She loves her family and is proud of her heritage like her older sister Leah and twin brother Seth. However, after the untimely death of her father her whole world changes as she adapts to the changes in her life. Will she be able to handle them or will someone help her understand?


Chapter 1

Enter Teresa Clearwater

_Disclaimer: All characters of the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

Teresa's POV

The mall in Port Angeles was as lively as any other Friday night. My two best friends Taylor and John suggested we all study for finals at the coffee shop there. In reality those two just wanted to gawk at the man meat that worked there. Don't get me wrong I love me some man candy but sitting in a coffee shop with my thick glasses and sloppy bun head wasn't my ideal attire to get me a man. Since I was foolish enough to believe that we would actually study I came with my good old sweats and favorite red over sized T-shirt.

" Good lord that guy is fine!" Taylor said while fanning herself with a piece of paper that I assumed was a study guide for her Biology final.

"Agreed!" John said while leaning into Taylor as if he might pass out from the cashiers handsome face.

"You both Dragged me to the mall to study not to hunt for your next boyfriends." I said as I rolled up a piece of note book paper and bonked them in the head for forgetting why we were actually here.

" Sorry Tess we'll be good." Taylor and John murmured still looking at the espresso guy.

I sighed it was hard to believe that I'm actually friends with these two. Taylor was the complete opposite of me Blonde straight hair, the beautiful curvy figure that belonged in a fitness magazine, and deep green gem like eyes. John seemed like he had popped out of a photo shoot for male models for gods sake! He had that curly black hair and hazel eyes topped with the most handsome dimples I've ever seen going for him. Then there was me the most average looking person compared to those two. It seems like my older sister Leah Clearwater got all of the pretty after she was born and left nothing for her pitiful little sister. Even my twin Seth was considered hot according to the dance team of our school.

" So how are things at home? Is it getting any better with Leah?" Taylor finally said while looking at me.

" Not really she's still heartbroken with the whole Sam and Emily thing." I glanced at my watch It was getting late and since we weren't getting any studying done then it was time to pack up. My mom knew I would be at the mall so I left my phone in the house with Seth.

" Man what a dirt bag I still can't believe the jerk left that exotic beauty for your cousin!" John chimed in. John actually liked Leah when we were ten before he knew he was rooting for a completely different team. He actually viewed her as a big sister, someone who he could talk to other than Taylor and I.

" Took me by surprise too but hey my sister is strong she can pull through." I had some doubts though I'm actually scared to even talk to her now because of how moody she's become. I wonder why she's so grumpier than usual. I took the bus home and got home around six and what I found was a total horror show.

" What the…?" I dropped my bag on the floor and slowly examined the crime scene in our living room. The couch was completely destroyed and the feathers from the cushions were scattered everywhere. I looked at the mantle and our family photos were tossed in every possible location of the room.

" Mom? Dad?" I was starting to panic until Emily came out of the kitchen.

" Em what happened where is everybody?" I noticed my voice was getting a bit pitched.

" Honey there's no easy way to say this but Henry had a heart attack… he passed a few hours ago. Your mom is at the hospital now…" Emily must have saw something on my face because she quickly pulled me into her arms and let out tiny sobs. I'm not sure what I should do a part of me wanted to push her away and run but I couldn't move. My thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour. The last thing I remember thinking in that moment was where was Leah and Seth?

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed reading this little prologue. Let us see what's in store for Teresa as we see her adapt to her family's mysterious life style.


End file.
